


Looking for a story

by Phoenixgreenleaf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgreenleaf/pseuds/Phoenixgreenleaf
Summary: Looking for a story. Emma comes into Regina's life. Regina was with Daniel. Regina received a letter saying Daniel was killed in war. Emma and Regina date, fall in love. Daniel comes back. I would greatly appreciate any help. Thanks!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Looking for a story

Looking for a story. Emma comes into Regina's life. Regina was with Daniel. Regina received a letter saying Daniel was killed in war. Emma and Regina date, fall in love. Daniel comes back. I would greatly appreciate any help. Thanks!


End file.
